1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a control method of a printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a printing apparatus (information processing apparatus 100) that communicates with a server (external server 250) and overwrites firmware, is known (for example, refer to JP-A-2016-24775).
As in the printing apparatus described above, in a printing apparatus that communicates with a server and overwrites firmware, there is a need to execute overwriting of firmware in an appropriate method based on communication with the server.